Plane
by StayStrongRR
Summary: Cuando el avión en el que el equipo va se estrella, todo se convierte en un terrorífico caos. ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene escenas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores.
1. Chapter 1

Las alarmas se podían escuchar por todo el avión, sin parar.

"PULL UP" *

"TERRAIN. TERRAIN" *

May se encontraba en la cabina, luchando desesperadamente por recuperar el control del aparato.

La misión había sido un éxito, o eso pensábamos. Habíamos conseguido la información que SHIELD requería sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero lo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos era que al descubrirnos, en lugar de enfrentarnos, se metieran en el avión y juguetearan con los sistemas.

Cuando los problemas comenzaron a notarse ya era demasiado tarde. Ya nos encontrábamos en altitud de crucero y sobrevolando un denso bosque.

"PULL UP"

"TERRAIN. TERRAIN"

El primer impacto fue brusco, nos hizo sacudirnos en nuestros asientos y si no hubiéramos estado atados a ellos hubiéramos salido despedidos.

Pronto llegó el segundo golpe, como si el avión hubiese rebotado contra el suelo. Este fue peor, la cola del avión desapareció, rompiéndose a apenas unos centímetros de donde Coulson estaba sentado.

Ya no rebotó más, pero si volvió a partirse. La cabina y el asiento en el que Jemma estaba sentada se separaron del cuerpo del avión, llevándose a las dos mujeres.

Cuando apareció el silencio todo se volvió negro.

 *** Alarma que suena en las cabinas de los aviones cuando se encuentran extremadamente cerca del suelo. Normalmente cuando se pierde el control del avión y comienzan a sonar estas dos alarmas juntas ya hay poco que se pueda hacer.**


	2. Pane 2: El despertar

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en medio de la nada. Mi asiento era el que estaba justo detrás del de Jemma, así que mi asiento se había separado del resto del avión cuando la cabina lo hizo.

Miré a mí alrededor buscando alguna parte del avión, pero solo pude ver pedazos de metal desperdigados a mí alrededor. Desabroché el cinturón e intenté levantarme, pero un dolor agudo en la pierna me lo impidió. Miré al lugar de donde procedía el dolor y vi un hierro clavado en mi muslo.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y tosí.

-Mierda- murmuré-. Vale, vamos.

Volví a mirar y me aseguré de que no saliera por el otro lado. Respiré hondo al ver que no lo hacía. Me quité el pañuelo que milagrosamente seguía en mi cuello y lo até por encima de la herida, cogí un palo y lo puse entre mis dientes y tiré del metal.

-¡JODER!- exclamé tirando el metal lejos.

Me levanté como pude y comencé a andar por mí alrededor, buscando a alguien, a quien fuese.

-¡GRANT! ¡COULSON! ¡JEMMA! ¡MAY! ¡FITZ!- grité tan alto que me hice daño en la garganta, no hubo respuesta.

Comencé a andar en la primera dirección que se me ocurrió y pronto llegué a la cabina.

-¡JEMMA! ¡MAY!- las llamé, pero no había ni rastro del asiento de Simmons. Me dirigí a la cabina e intenté abrir la puerta, tras un par de tirones lo logré.

May se encontraba tirada sobre los mandos, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y la empujé para que su espalda se pegase al respaldo.

-Por favor, sigue viva. Por favor, sigue viva.

Lleve mis dedos índice y corazón a su cuello y me concentré en su pulso. Sí, estaba allí. Vale, tenía que sacarla. Desabroché su cinturón y pasé como pude mis brazos por debajo de los suyos y tiré.

Grité al sentir como mi pierna se resentía por el peso añadido, pero aun así seguí tirando de ella fuera del avión. Una vez fuera decidí seguir tirando de ella hasta llegar a mi asiento, el cual reclinaría para convertirlo en una cama para la piloto. Pero tropecé y caí boca arriba.

Grité.

Claro que grité.

-No- sollocé y me senté en el suelo. No sé por qué extraño motivo mi subconsciente había decidido pensar que todos sobreviviríamos a esto. Mi subconsciente se equivocaba.

Sobre nosotras, sobre un par de ramas, se encontraba Jemma. Una rama le atravesaba el abdomen por completo, entrando por debajo de su pecho y saliendo por la parte baja de su espalda. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su expresión era de terror. Por su brazo caía un reguero de sangre y gotitas caían de su mano a nuestro lado.

-No- volví a sollozar. Pero unos minutos después volví en mí, por Jemma no podía hacer nada, pero May seguía viva y tenía que buscar a los chicos.

Volví a pasar mis brazos por debajo de los de May y volví a tirar de ella. Una vez llegué al asiento lo incliné y deje a May sobre él.

-Tranquila- le susurré mientras apartaba el pelo de su cara-, encontraré a los chicos, tienen que estar vivos. Ya hemos perdido a Jemma, no… no vamos a perderles a ellos.

Cogí un palo y quite las hojas secas del suelo. "Espera aquí. S" escribí en la arena por si despertaba y volví a la cabina. En teoría el cuerpo del avión debería de estar cerca de allí. Me fijé por donde se había roto el avión y comencé a andar dejando la abertura a mi espalda.

No tardé mucho en escuchar una tos y corrí hacia allí.

-Grant- exclamé poniéndome de rodillas frente a él e ignorando le dolor de mi pierna. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y le obligué a mirarme-. Grant, tranquilo.

-¿Skye?- preguntó confundido.

-Sí.

Miré tras de él y pude ver a los otros dos miembros del equipo que faltaban. Llegué a tiempo para ver abrir los ojos a Fitz, pero Coulson seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero su pecho se movía. Grant también reviso sus alrededores.

-¿Dónde…?

-He encontrado a May, esta inconsciente.

-¿Y Jemma?- preguntó Fitz.

-No lo sé- mentí. Habíamos tenido un accidente de avión, puede que estuviese herido, con una conmoción, o algo peor y no podía decirle ahora que ella estaba muerta. Le necesitábamos.

-Hay que encontrarla.

-¡Fitz!- le paré al verle dispuesto a salir corriendo a encontrarla- No sabemos dónde está y te necesitamos. Vamos a centrarnos en lo que podemos hacer, comprueba el estado de Coulson.

-Pero Jemma…

-Fitz, por favor. Arreglemos esto y luego te ayudaré a buscarla.

Fitz asintió y se acercó a Coulson.

-Está muerta, ¿verdad?- me preguntó Grant mientras le ayudaba a levantarse y yo asentí.

-No podemos decírselo, aun no. ¿Tu cómo estás?- le pregunté, no quería seguir hablando de Jemma, aún no había asumido que ya no estaba.

-Como si me hubiera estrellado con un avión- me dijo.

-¿El robot acaba de intentar bromear?

-¿Tu cómo estás?- me preguntó dándome un pequeño apretón en el brazo.

-Estaré bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- escuché la voz de Coulson y me giré hacia él.

-Hemos tenido un accidente- le dijo Fitz-. Jemma está desaparecida, Skye sabe dónde está May y…

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo Ward-, se está saliendo el combustible.

-¿Podéis andar?- les pregunté.

-Sí.

-Puedo intentarlo- dijo Coulson.

-Vamos.

Coulson se apoyó en Fitz y yo en Ward y les guíe hacia May. Esta seguía en la misma postura que yo la había dejado, con la cara cubierta de sangre y tendida sobre el asiento.

-¿Apareciste aquí?- me preguntó Ward.

-Sí.

-Vale, ya estamos a salvo, hay que buscar a Jemma. Ella podrá ayudaros a May y a vosotros- dijo Fitz dispuesto a ir a buscarla de nuevo, esta vez fue Ward el que le frenó.

-Le has visto hacerlo millones de veces, podrás revisar tú a May, luego buscaremos a Jemma- le dijo.

-Pero Jemma podrá hacerlo mejor que yo y…

-No sabemos cuánto tardaremos en encontrarla y May necesita ayuda ahora.

Él al fin aceptó y se acercó a la especialista, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Parece que no tiene nada roto, pero… no podré deciros nada más hasta que despierte. ¿Ahora podemos ir a buscar a Jemma?

Ward y yo nos miramos entre nosotros y luego a él, sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

-Fitz…- comencé a decir.

-¿¡Dónde está!?- exclamó con la expresión rota.

-Fitz, no…

-¡Me dijiste que no sabías donde estaba! ¡¿Dónde está?!- me gritó a apenas unos centímetros de mi cara.

-Lo siento- lloré- Te necesitábamos. Lo siento.

Agarró mis brazos y comenzó a zarandearme.

-¡¿Dónde está?!

De repente Ward lo sacó de encima de mí de un empujón.

-¡Fitz! ¡Suficiente!- exclamó y el ingeniero calló de rodillas.

Me acerqué a él y me arrodillé a su lado, gimiendo por el dolor de mi pierna y pasé mis brazos a su alrededor. Le sujete lo que me parecieron horas hasta que se calmó, aun recostado sobre mí. Coulson y Ward se mantuvieron en silencio en todo momento sentados cerca de May, llorando también la perdida de la bioquímica.

-Llévame hasta ella, por favor- me susurró.

-No quieres ver eso- le susurré.

-Por favor.

-Yo iré con vosotros- dijo Ward.

-Yo me quedaré con May- susurró Coulson acercándose más a ella.

-Está bien.

Emprendimos camino hacia donde había descubierto el cuerpo de la chica, y no tardamos mucho en llegar, pero lo que vi me helo la sangre.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Fitz.

-No lo sé. Estaba ahí- y era bastante evidente que había estado ahí. Había sangre en el suelo y la rama y el tronco del árbol estaban cubiertos de sangre.

-Tenemos que volver- dijo Ward.

-Estaba ahí- repetí.

-Y ya no está, lo que quiere decir que no estamos solos- le dijo serio.

-¿Crees que…?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, los que sabotearon el avión nos están buscando- me contestó.

-Fitz, tenemos que volver- le dije separándole del árbol empujándole de los hombros hacia atrás.

-Jemma…

-Tenemos que volver- le repetí mirándole a los ojos tratando de hacerle entender y pareció reaccionar.

Corrimos de vuelta al claro donde había despertado, pero ya no había nadie. Caí de rodillas en el suelo, la carrera con la herida de la pierna había sido un suplicio.

Ellos se arrodillaron a mi lado y me ayudaron a incorporarme.

-Les han encontrado- susurró Fitz.

-Tenemos que irnos- dije levantándome como pude del suelo, apoyándome en Ward-. Sabrán que volveremos aquí y no tardaran en venir a buscarnos.

-Skye tiene razón- dijo Ward cogiéndome en brazos-. Salgamos de aquí, alejémonos del avión. Os dejaré en un sitio seguro y volveré a por armas.

-¡No!- exclamé- ¡Bájame!- él no dudo en hacerlo-. Donde valla uno, vamos todos ¿está claro? Ya nos hemos separado y hemos perdido a May y a Coulson. No vamos a separarnos. ¡No podemos separarnos!

-No lo haremos- dijo Fitz.

-Vallamos a por esas armas- dije.

-Fitz, tú no sabes pelear- intentó razonar Ward-. Skye, tú en condiciones normales podrías hacerlo, pero no así.

-Pues entonces no habrá armas. O todos o ninguno ¿recuerdas?- dije.

-Necesitamos esas armas.

-No irás solo. ¿Qué ocurrirá si te encuentran, si son demasiados como para que puedas ganar? ¿Y si nos encuentran a nosotros? Tú lo has dicho, sin apenas poder andar no podré ni intentarlo. O nos atrapan a todos o no nos atraparan a ninguno.

Ward nos miró a los dos durante unos segundos y luego asintió.

-Si vamos a hacer esto tenemos que salir ya- dijo-. No debéis dudar ni intentar coger nada que esté en un lugar de difícil acceso. Si es fácil coger el arma la coges, si no, no hay tiempo para ello.

-Está bien- dijo Fitz.

-Seré todo lo rápida que pueda.

Nos dirigimos hacia el cuerpo del avión.

-Recordad el combustible, si oléis a quemado o veis cualquier cosa que os parezca fuego debemos salir corriendo- nos dijo Ward.

Entramos en el destrozado avión y comenzamos a buscar.

-Voy a mirar ahí detrás- dije señalando unos metales enredados entre sí.

-Si ocurre algo, grita- me dijo Ward.

Oh, y grité… claro que grité.

Parecía una película de terror. Frente a mí, clavada en uno de los metales estaba la cabeza de Jemma… sólo la cabeza. Los chicos aparecieron detrás de mí y Fitz también gritó.

-Están enfermos ¿por qué han hecho esto?- dije en apenas un susurro mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de Ward y cogía la mano de Fitz.

-La han dejado aquí para nosotros- dijo Ward.

-¿Dónde está el resto?- preguntó Fitz aun en shock.

-No lo sé.

-Acabemos con esto y salgamos de aquí- dije apartando mi mirada de la cabeza y saliendo de allí.

-No podemos dejarla ahí- lloró Fitz.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Llevarla con nosotros? ¿Enterrarla?- pregunté. A mí tampoco me gustaba la idea de dejarla ahí, pero… ¿qué íbamos a hacer?

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejarla ahí.

-La enterraremos- dijo Ward-. Skye y yo buscaremos armas y tu cavarás- le dijo a Fitz y este asintió y salió del avión.

-Gritaré si ocurre algo- dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¿Quién va a sacarla de ahí?- le pregunté a Ward.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que hacer esto por Fitz.

Cuando Fitz volvió nosotros habíamos encontrado tres pistolas, algunos cuchillos y bastantes balas.

Nos pusimos alrededor de la cabeza de Jemma.

-¿Cómo voy a decírselo a sus padres?- dijo Fitz, estaba claro que no esperaba respuesta. Ninguno dimos un paso a delante para sacar la cabeza del hierro-. Lo haré yo, es mi mejor amiga, se lo debo.


	3. capitulo 2: llamas

-Acabamos de enterrar la cabeza de una de nuestras mejores amigas- le susurré a Grant, evitando que Fitz, quien lloraba a unos metros de nosotros, me oyera-. Quiero irme de aquí- lloré.

-Yo también- admitió él pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

-Pero tenemos que encontrar a May y a Coulson, hay una posibilidad de que sigan vivos- le dije apretándome contra él.

-Y lo haremos, y estarán vivos.

-¿Sigues creyendo que los que están haciendo esto son los mismos que sabotearon el bus?- pregunté.

-No. En el informe no ponía nada que nos lleve a pensar que son capaces de hacer algo así y... Sacar a Jemma de como dices que estaba en ese árbol no es fácil. Tienen que ser muchos y muy fuertes.

-Hay algo que no llego a entender, no les pudo dar tiempo a sacar el cuerpo de Jemma de allí en lo que tarde en llevar a Jemma al claro, ir por vosotros, volver al claro y llevaros de vuelta al lugar. Quiero decir, si hubieran cortado la rama si les hubiera dado tiempo, pero ¿sacarla?

-Y llevarla a donde sea que la hubieran llevado, secuestrar a May y Coulson, hacer lo que hicieron y dejarnos la sorpresa mientras volvíamos al claro y luego al cuerpo del avión- coincidió Grant conmigo.

-O son muchos o... o... algo muy raro está pasando aquí.

-Tenemos que movernos- dijo esta vez más alto para que Fitz le oyera.

-Pero ¿dónde?- respondió este secándose las lágrimas.

-No lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo- contestó Ward levantándose.

-Skye apenas puede andar, hay que llevarla a un hospital.

-Ya, pero para eso hay que salir de aquí, y para salir de aquí hay que movernos- le dijo Ward.

-Podemos volver a la cabina e intentar contactar con SHIELD por radio- ofrecí.

-Sí, pero también nos pueden estar esperando allí- me contestó Ward.

-Pero ahora tenemos con que defendernos- le dije señalando las armas que habíamos cogido del cuerpo del avión.

De repente escuchamos un ruido, como de algo chocando contra las ramas. Vi pasar una sombra frente a mí, estaba en el bosque y se movía a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Todos cogimos un arma y nos pusimos espalda con espalda, formando un triángulo.

-No bajéis la guardia- nos dijo Ward.

-¡Qué demonios era eso! Ni siquiera parecía humano- exclamé.

-No lo sé- contestó Fitz-, no tiene ningún sentido.

-Tú eres el científico, búscaselo- lo sé, me he pasado, pero es que estaba aterrada.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Le pido amablemente que venga para poder estudiarlo?- me preguntó sarcástico.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O**

 **NARRA NARRADOR**

Coulson poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos ¿pero él no estaba en el claro?

Todo era borroso en sus recuerdos, un sonido, una sombra y la oscuridad, era todo lo que lograba recordar.

May.

Giro sobre sí mismo intentando localizar a la mujer y pronto la vio tendida sobre una cama, atada de pies y manos.

Se preguntó por qué ella estaba en esa cama y él en una jaula, porque era una jaula, no una celda. Una celda era un lugar más o menos amplio, en ocasiones con barrotes, en los que uno se podía mover, o por lo menos estirar las piernas. Pero esto no era así, apenas podía incorporarse estando de rodillas y no sería capaz de tumbarse con las piernas estiradas, era una jaula.

-¿May?- la llamó con la esperanza de que la mujer se hubiera despertado del golpe que se había dado en el avión, no era así-. ¿May?

Desistió, la mujer era callada, pero sabía perfectamente que en una situación como esta, si estaba consciente, ella le hubiera respondido aunque fuera moviendo una mano.

Se tumbó con la espalda en el suelo y con dificultad, por el poco espacio que tenía para poder moverse, comenzó a patear la puerta de la jaula con la intención de que esta se abriera.

"Yo no lo haría" escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

La ignoró y siguió golpeando la puerta y entonces fue cuando lo escuchó. Era el sonido que hace un metal al rozarse con otro.

Miró hacia donde se encontraba May y vio sobre ella un rectángulo de plomo con cuchillas que la apuntaban directamente. Miro a si alrededor y vio las diferentes pistolas que apuntaban a todos los ángulos en los que podía encontrarse su cabeza en el interior de la jaula.

"Es fácil que uno de vosotros se marche, pero solo uno" volvió a escuchar la voz en su cabeza.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O**

 **NARRA SKYE**

Vimos la sombra acercarse a nosotros por donde Fitz se encontraba, pero este disparó y la sombra voló hacia el cielo.

Hacia unos cuarenta minutos que había anochecido y pronto no verían nada al ser una noche sin luna y sin linternas al haberse roto todas en el impacto.

-Sea lo que fuese eso, si vuelve antes de que amanezca estamos perdidos- dijo Fitz.

-Hay que encender un fuego y mantenernos juntos- dije-. El fuego nos dará algo de visibilidad y calor.

-Y hay que hacer algo con tu herida, aunque para a ratos no has dejado de sangrar- me dijo Ward.

-Podemos cauterizarla- dijo Fitz.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamé.

-Skye, estas pálida, has perdido mucha sangre y como se te infecte...- me dijo Ward.

-Hay que hacerlo- dijo Fitz.

-Encenderé el fuego- una vez estuvo encendido Ward cogió una bala, la abrió y vertió la pólvora en mi herida. Me agarré a su brazo mientras él acercaba un palo, que ardía por uno de los extremos, a mi pierna hasta que llegó a la pólvora.

Nada más sentir el dolor clavé mis uñas en su brazo y apreté la mandíbula gimiendo de dolor.

-Ya está- me susurró al oído envolviéndome con sus brazos-. Ya ha pasado.

-¿No tenéis frío?- preguntó Fitz unos minutos más tarde. Yo le miré con una ceja alzada, prácticamente tenía a Ward sobre mí (obligado, todo hay que decirlo) para robarle el calor corporal.

-¿Tú qué crees?- le pregunté.

-¿Creéis que ella sufrió?- preguntó con la vista perdida en el fuego.

-No más que nosotros- le contesté-. Tal y como estaba tuvo que morir en el acto.

-Es un alivio, entonces. Ella no tiene que pasar por esto. Esa cosa... lo que vimos antes, no era humano. ¿Qué querrá de nosotros?

-Estaría bien que mis poderes de 084 se manifestaran y fueran ser capaz de leer la mente de sombras espectrales- intenté bromear y Ward me atrajo un poco más hacia sí mientras que Fitz me dedicaba un intento de sonrisa.

 **O. O. O. O. O. O. O.**

Una explosión nos despertó a Fitz y a mí (Ward estaba haciendo guardia). Vimos como una lengua de fuego surcar el cielo a pocos metros de nosotros.

-El combustible ha ardido y ha provocado una explosión- nos dijo Ward-. Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí antes de que el fuego nos alcance.

-Viene hacia aquí ¿cómo se mueve tan rápido? No es normal- dijo Fitz señalando a las llamas, ya éramos capaces de verlas entre los árboles y estaba empezando a hacer un calor insoportable.

Ward me cogió a estilo nupcial y comenzó a correr alejándonos de las llamas detrás de Fitz (el peso añadido y el ir fijándose para no estampar ni mi cabeza ni mis piernas contra nada le hacía ir más despacio de lo normal).

Las llamas iban cada vez más rápido, era como si el bosque estuviera intentando matarnos. Pero de repente nos vimos rodeados por las llamas, por todas las direcciones menos por una, no estaba intentando matarnos, sino guiarnos.

Paramos en un claro a descansar y el fuego también paro, como si hubiéramos llegado a nuestro destino.

-¿Creéis que esto lo ha hecho esa sombra?- pregunté.

-Parecía que el fuego pensase, que nos quisiera traer hasta aquí- dijo Fitz.

Ward me bajó y me dejó apoyada en el ingeniero.

-No puede ser- susurró.

Fitz y yo nos dimos la vuelta. Frente a nosotros había una casa de dos pisos con un pozo a unos metros de la entrada principal. La casa parecía vieja y deshabitada, pero no en mal estado.

"Familia Ward" ponía en el buzón.

 **NARRA NARRADO** R

Ward calló de rodillas al suelo sujetando su cabeza.

Llamas.

Gritos.

Rabia.

Una llamada.

"Grant, Christian lo ha vuelto a hacer, Thomas está en el hospital"

Dolor.

Gritos.

"Grant ¡NO! Eres un monstruo y lo has sido siempre"

De repente las imágenes cesaron y solo fue capaz de percibir una voz en su cabeza.

"¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo de pensar que ella nunca se enterará? ¿Qué ella no ha visto ya el monstruo que guardas en tu interior?"

De repente la vio, tumbada en el suelo de la que fue su habitación en su penosa infancia, con ojos llorosos y rodeada de llamas.

"Eres muerte. Quemas todo lo que tocas. El fuego era tu arma"

Gritos.

"Grant, ayúdame"

"Grant, por favor, me ahogo"

"Si le ayudas, te tiraré a ti también"

Dolor.

Golpes.

Miedo.

Angustia.

Desamparo.

Desprotección.

Soledad.

Coacción.

Terror.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más crees poder controlar al monstruo que llevas dentro? ¿Crees que no te temerán?"

Violencia.

Robo.

Agresión.

Chantaje.

Control.

Miedo.

"No eres el héroe al que tanto ansias parecerte. No eres su salvador, eres su lastre. Ella estaría mejor sin ti, tú nunca podrías llegar a merecerla. Tu jamás merecerás a nadie."

Traición.

Dolor.

Celos.

Muerte.

"No pudiste protegerla de él, ni siquiera fuiste tu el que la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras ella moría. No pudiste salvarla de él. Aunque la vengaste ¿verdad? Tres balas en la nuca de ese bastardo... otro ejemplo del monstruo que llevas dentro"

Llamas.

Disparos.

Control mental.

Sexo.

Placer vacío.

Utilizado.

"Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de cerrar la boca por ella ¿verdad? Tuviste que contarle a esa bruja todo lo que sabías. Tuviste que traicionar a Skye, a May. Doble traición a la mujer que amas. No solo te acostaste con aquella mujer, sino que también tuviste que hacerlo con el único referente materno estable que ella ha tenido. Doble traición a la mujer a la que, a pesar de meterte entre sus piernas sin amarla, respetabas, acostándome con esa bruja y pensando en lo más cercano que ella ha tenido a una hija mientras estabas entre sus sabanas."

Dolor.

Traición.

Celos.

Control.

Miedo.

Terror.

Llamas.

Gritos.

Llanto.

Amargura.

Nada.


	4. Capitulo 3: instituto

-¡Grant!- exclamó Skye arrodillándose a su lado.

Él había caído de rodillas sujetando su cabeza y gritando como si se estuviera quemando vivo.

Ella le atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a acunarle entre sus brazos. Estaba asustada y había comenzado a llorar.

-Grant, estoy aquí, vuelve conmigo. Vuelve conmigo, sea lo que sea no es real.

-Skye...- susurró Fitz, pero ella le ignoró-. Skye- repitió el ingeniero, esta vez algo más alto... ella seguía demasiado concentrada en Ward- ¡Skye!

-¡¿Qué?!

Entonces él levanto la mano y señaló hacia el bosque. Allí se podía ver una sombra, la misma que habían visto mientras anochecía. Cogió el arma y le disparo, pero no pareció ni hacerle cosquillas, solo le atravesó.

Volvió a intentarlo, nada. Estaba segura de que era esa cosa la que le estaba haciendo esto a Ward.

-¡PARA!- exclamó-. ¡PARA, POR FAVOR! por favor- lloró ella, apretándole entre sus brazos, como si así pudiera protegerle de aquella cosa.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella suplicaba en susurros mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Le tenía bien apretado contra ella, y siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando la sombra se fue.

Le sintió relajarse entre sus brazos, inclinándose hacia ella y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Ya ha pasado- le susurró ella-. Ya está. Tranquilo, te tengo. Ya está.

-Skye- susurro.

-Estoy aquí.

Él levantó la vista y miró la casa. Esa réplica exacta de la casa en la que había crecido. Se la quedó mirando, fijamente, observó cada detalle, buscando fallos que le dijeran que aquello no era real.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-¿Grant?- le llamo Skye aun en el suelo.

Pero él la ignoró y siguió caminando hacia la casa, como en trance. Fitz la ayudó a levantarse y le siguieron.

Entraron al interior de la casa pocos metros detrás de él. Estaba oscura y llena de polvo. Desde la entrada se podían ver la cocina y el salón, el cual parecía haberse quemado.

Ward siguió adelante, dirigiéndose a las escaleras y comenzando a subirlas.

-Ward ¿dónde vas?- le preguntó Fitz.

-Arriba- le contestó simplemente y Skye tiró de la manga de Fitz para que la ayudara a seguirle. En ese momento odio a su pierna mala.

Una vez arriba le vieron abrir todas las puertas. Una habitación con una cama de matrimonio, un cuarto de baño, otra habitación que parecía de una chica joven, otra que claramente pertenecía a un chico adolescente, otro baño, otra habitación en la que aún había dos juguetes esparcidos por el suelo y por ultimo entró en otro dormitorio.

Vimos unas fotos en las que se podía ver a dos chicos, claramente hermanos, uno junto al otro frente a un lago.

-¿Era tu habitación?- le preguntó Skye.

-Sí.

-La del final del pasillo- le dijo. Era con diferencia la más pequeña de todas, y también la que menos lujos contenía. Una mesa de escritorio, una silla, una lámpara, una estantería y una cama con sábanas blancas y colcha gris. No parecía la habitación de niño para nada.

Solo había una zona que claramente pertenecía a un adolescente en sus primeros años. Era un corcho de pared con chinchetas de varios colores. Había postales de diferentes lugares y fotos con gente de más o menos la misma edad enganchadas al corcho con las chinchetas.

Era como un pequeño rastro de personalidad en un lugar totalmente impersonal.

Era como si ese nunca hubiera sido su sitio. Incluso ahora, que era un adulto con adiestramiento militar, su habitación en el bus era más... él.

Le vieron arrodillarse junto a su cama y sacar una caja metálica de debajo. Se sentó en la cama y la abrió. En su interior había un libro, y más postales. Todo esto junto a fotos color sepia y cartas.

-Eran de mi abuela- les dijo sacando una foto en la que se podía ver a una pareja, parecían enamorados. Ella llevaba unas margaritas en la mano en forma de ramo y un vestido sencillo, pero bastante de vestir para la época y él llevaba un traje con corbata y la acercaba hacia él por la cintura-. Este fue el día en el que se casó.

-Era muy guapa.

-No había forma de que quien sea que haya montado esto supiera que esta caja estaba bajo mi cama. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera mi hermana.

-Grant, tenemos que irnos. Debemos buscar a May y a Coulson y encontrar la carretera, contactar con SHIELD. Debemos irnos.

Grant asintió y salieron de la habitación. El especialista la ayudó a bajar las escaleras y una vez abajo comenzaron a escuchar música, como niños cantando. No daría miedo si esto tuviese algún sentido, era como si se encontraran al lado de un patio de colegio.

-Viene del jardín- dijo Ward.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Fitz.

-Salgamos de aquí- les dijo Skye acercándose a la puerta principal y abriéndola. Pero las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. El fuego había avanzado hasta prácticamente la entrada de la casa y les impedía la salida-. Supongo que… la única otra salida es por el jardín.

-Sí.

-Está bien.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde procedían las voces y dieron a parar al patio de un colegio/instituto. Las risas y los gritos de los niños procedían del otro lado de la alambrada que separaba las zonas de recreo de ambas instituciones y la puerta los llevó al patio del instituto, el cual estaba desierto.

-Este era mi instituto- dijo Fitz, sorprendido. La casa de Ward había desaparecido en cuanto Fitz dijo esas palabras.

-Supongo que tendremos que cruzarlo- dijo Skye.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta que les daría acceso al interior del edificio y nada más tocar Fitz el pomo de la puerta se quedó rígido y sus ojos comenzaron a desprender una luz blanca.

Se vio como un ente invisible en un pasillo lleno de gente entre los quince y los dieciocho años. A su lado pasó un chico, algo más bajo que el pero muy parecido, era él a los catorce años.

Un chico, con la chaqueta del equipo de futbol le empujó y le hizo chocar contra las taquillas y tirando todos sus libros al suelo de un manotazo.

-¡Ten cuidado por donde vas, listillo!- le dijo poniéndose frente a él en postura amenazante- ¿O quieres que mi puño choque contra tu cara?

"¿Dolía?" Escuchó una voz en su cabeza "¿Dolía lo que ellos te hacían?"

Mismo pasillo, distinta zona. Otro chico, también con la chaqueta del equipo, le lanzó una mochila a la cara.

-Mañana quiero mis tareas hechas ¿me has oído? O sabrás lo que es que te peguen una paliza.

"¿Dolían los golpes, las humillaciones? ¿Por qué? Porque eras diferente. Porque eras más inteligente que ellos"

De repente se vio a sí mismo en su casa, frente a su padre.

-No es para tanto, Leo. Yo era del equipo, nos metíamos con la gente. Está bien, eso les hacía más fuertes, más duros. Son cosas de críos. En unos años se lo agradecerás.

"¿Dolió que él no quisiera ayudarte? ¿Qué les defendiera?"

-¡AYUDAAAAAA!- se escuchó gritar a si mismo dentro del cuarto de contadores mientras escuchaba unas risas alejarse-. ¡AYUDAAAAA! ¡No vendrá nadie hasta el lunes! ¡Por favor!

"Dolió estar ahí todo el fin de semana ¿verdad? Que ni siquiera tus padres notasen tu ausencia. Que nadie acudiese a tus llamadas de auxilio en los tres días que estuviste allí encerrado.". "¿No quisiste vengarte? Con los del equipo por lo que te hicieron, con el resto por no hacer nada, con tu padre por ponerse de su parte"

-Deja esas cosas- le dijo su madre quitándole el folio donde estaba diseñando-. Con esto nunca llegaras a nada. Dedícate a estudiar para poder entrar en medicina.

"¿Y con tu madre? No te dejaba vivir, quería controlar tu vida. Fingía entenderte, pero nunca te engañó".

-¡FITZ!- escuchó una voz a lo lejos que le llamaba-. ¡FITZ, REACCIONA!

Parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con Skye zarandeándole y comenzó a temblar de rabia. Antes de que ninguno pudiera frenarle corrió al interior del edificio.

-¡Fitz!- le llamó Ward pasando el brazo de Skye por su cuello y caminando todo lo rápido que pudieron en la dirección en la que el chico había desaparecido. Escucharon un ruido como de cristal rompiéndose.

-Corre- le dijo Skye y este, no estando dispuesto a dejarla sola, la cogió en brazos y comenzó a correr.

Una vez llegaron lo que vieron les dejó sin habla.

Una vitrina de premios tenía el cristal protector roto por una silla. Todos los premios que había en su interior (de animadores y de futbol) estaban por el suelo, rotos. Había sangre, poca, pero la había… y ni rastro de Fitz.

-¡FITZ!- le llamó Skye en un grito.

-¡Fitz!- le llamó también Ward.

-Por favor- lloró Skye-. Por favor, dime que no se lo ha llevado.

-Vamos a encontrarle- le contestó Ward viendo como en el suelo había rastros de sangre que indicaban que alguien había sido arrastrado por el suelo mientras este se resistía. Como si la sangre procediera de sus manos y hubiera ido dejando marcas cuando estas se aferraban al suelo para evitar ser arrastrado-. Mientras tanto, tu y yo no nos separaremos ¿entendido?

o.. ..o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿May?- la llamó Coulson desde su jaula cuando la vio moverse-. No te muevas.

Esta, haciéndole caso, giró la cabeza hacia donde él estaba y vio las pistolas apuntándole y el artefacto prácticamente medieval que había sobre ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Hubo problemas con el avión, nos estrellamos. Tú estabas inconsciente, Skye te encontró y luego nos encontró a Ward, Fitz y a mí.

-¿Jemma?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No lo sé. Skye logró tranquilizar a Fitz diciéndole que le llevaría a donde había encontrado el cuerpo y ella, Ward y Fitz fueron para allí mientras yo me quedaba cuidando de ti. De repente apareció como una sombra y… se puso sobre nosotros, me dejó inconsciente y desperté aquí con este espectáculo de feria. Si abro la jaula eso cae sobre ti, si tu simplemente intentas soltarte… las pistolas me dispararan.

-Así que estamos atrapados.

-Sí.

-¿Y ellos? ¿Sabes si están aquí?

-No les he visto.

-Eso puede ser o muy bueno…

-…o la peor noticia del día.


	5. capítulo 4: el sistema

Tuvieron que pasar unos minutos antes de que ambos salieran del shock y decidieran seguir adelante.

Sabían que esa cosa estaba jugando con ellos, metiéndose en su cabeza, hurgando en sus recuerdos e intentando que se separaran para atacarlos por separado, cuando eran más débiles, y lo peor de todo era que no había forma de escapar de su juego.

Solo quedaba Skye por pasar por lo que ellos esperaban que fuese lo único preparado en el camino, y estaba aterrada. Ella había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para olvidar esa etapa de su vida, para borrarla para siempre de sus recuerdos y ser quien era ahora, pero estaba segura que en pocos minutos tendría que enfrentarse a ello.

-Tengo miedo- le susurró ella escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-No dejaré que te pase nada.

Ella decidió creerle, aunque supiera que por mucho que lo intentara jamás podría protegerla de algo que podía atacarla escondido entre las sombras sin necesidad de dar la cara. Pero necesitaba creerse esa mentira.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante- dijo ella separándose de él y secando sus lágrimas-. Estoy lista.

Volviendo a pasar el brazo por sus hombros emprendieron camino a la salida del instituto.

Aparecieron en una especie de sótano lleno de muebles cubiertos por mantas. Ella lo reconoció al instante, recordaba ese lugar.

Cuando pensaba que no podía más siempre corría a ese lugar a esconderse del mundo, nadie la buscó nunca allí… nadie se preocupó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta en doce años de que ella desaparecía durante horas.

-¿Reconoces este lugar?- le preguntó Ward y ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las esquinas en la que había una cama mal tapada. En ella solía tumbarse y simplemente dormir o imaginarse en otro lugar.

Nada más tocar uno de los adornos en una de las esquinas de la cama algo pasó. La gravedad dejo de existir para ella y comenzó a levitar. Se quedó suspendida en horizontal a uno metro y medio de altura.

Ward no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, intentó acercarse a ella pero no podía moverse, había como una barrera invisible que no le dejaba avanzar.

Skye comenzó a ver imágenes como si estuviese en una película. Las fotos familiares en las que nunca salió, siempre quedándose junto al fotógrafo mientras veía a la familia a la que esperaba pertenecer algún día (todas diferentes) sonreía a la cámara en una de esas típicas escenas de película de navidad.

"No perteneces a ningún sitio, nunca has pertenecido a ningún sitio" "Sola. Sola es como mereces estar" "Ni siquiera tus padres te quisieron, ¿Cómo te van a querer otras personas?"

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves?!- le gritó uno de los padres de acogida mientras tiraba de su pelo con fuerza para que mirara lo que había sobre la mesa-. ¿Qué derecho te crees que tienes para hacer esto?

Sobre la mesa había una botella rota, ni siquiera lo había hecho a propósito. Él la había llamado y ella, con sus siete años de edad, había acudido a su encuentro, a él no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar. Todo esto ocurrió con tan mala suerte de que chocó contra la mesa y tiro la botella haciendo que se rompiera.

-Lo siento, ha sido un accidente- lloró la niña apretando su pelo hacia su cabeza para intentar que los tirones dolieran menos.

-¡¿Un accidente?! Esa botella valía más de lo que vales tú.

"Eso es lo que siempre has valido para todo el mundo, menos que una botella de alcohol a medio acabar ¿de verdad piensas que la gente ahora se preocupa por ti? Algunos pensaban que solo valías para una cosa."

-Vas a hacer lo que él te pida ¿vale?- la dijo una mujer colocando el pelo de Skye tras su oreja-. Él es un hombre muy influyente, puede resolvernos la vida a las dos, solo tienes que portarte bien.

-¿Portarme bien?- le preguntó Skye. Tenía quince años y esa mujer la había obligado a ponerse un vestido y unos tacones y a acompañarla a la casa de un millonario.

-Sí. No hables, no te lo pienses, si él te pide algo solo hazlo.

-Algo como ¿qué?- le preguntó ella asustada.

-Eres una chica muy guapa, Mary. Si yo tuviera tu cara y tu cuerpo me comería el mundo. Es hora de que aprendas que las mujeres podemos conseguir mucho con lo que tenemos entre las piernas… es la puerta del mundo.

-Quiero irme- le dijo ella asustada intentando caminar hacia la puerta. No iba a hacer nada de lo que ese viejo de casi ochenta años y con una barriga cervecera más grande que él la pidiera.

-Tú no te vas a ningún sitio- le contestó la mujer agarrándola del brazo y apretando hasta hacerla daño-. Sé cómo sois las de tu clase, así que no intentes convencerme de que nunca has hecho esto. Sois todas unas pequeñas putitas que hacen lo que sea por salir del orfanato. Bueno, esta es tu oportunidad.

-Déjame irme.

-Si te vas de aquí serás así de guapa para siempre, porque te mataré. Lo que ese hombre me ha pagado por ti es suficiente como para vivir el resto de mi vida disfrutando de ella a cada segundo, ¿piensas que tu vida es más importante que la mía para mí?

"Pero tú no eras así ¿verdad? No, tú querías esperar a estar enamorada y no te dejaron. Y lo peor de todo fue que no te arregló la vida, solo se la arregló a ella y a ti te mando de vuelta al orfanato tres días después".

Se vio a si misma entrar en una de las habitaciones del orfanato y frente a ella apareció una chica tirada en el suelo, de su misma edad (dieciséis años), con dos profundas heridas en las muñecas y sangrando como nunca había visto sangrar a nadie nunca.

Corrió hacia ella e intentó parar la hemorragia con una de las sabanas de la cama y comenzó a gritar.

-¡AYUDA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

Luego la imagen cambió y se vio a si misma sentada en la cama del sótano en la que su cuerpo se encontraba con una hoja de papel entre las manos. La carta estaba manchada de sangre y la letra estaba corrida por las lágrimas en algún punto, pero aun así la leyó, al fin y al cabo la había escrito su mejor amiga para ella.

 _Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo Mary._

 _No aguantaba más, no le importamos a nadie, nadie va a querernos nunca. He estado mucho tiempo pensándolo, intentando ser como tú, intentando ver lo bueno en las personas por mucho que me hagan pero no puedo._

 _Sé que tú siempre me dices_

 _Creo que debería haberte pedido que me acom_

 _Iba a pedirte que me acompañaras en esto, que nos fuéramos las dos juntas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que si lo hubiera hecho hubieras intentado disuadirme. Tú crees en la vida y en las personas._

 _Esperas salir de aquí algún día, y hablas de que jamás dejaras que tus hijos pasen por lo que estamos pasando nosotras. Haces planes de futuro. Por eso mereces seguir adelante más que yo._

 _Recuerdo que hablamos de que aborrecías el nombre de Mary ¿te acuerdas? Tengo una idea, aguanta un poco más con él, solo un par de años más. Cuando salgas de aquí deja ese nombre y el orfanato atrás, empieza una nueva vida._

 _He estado pensando, ¿Qué te parece el nombre de Skye? Es bonito y… significa cielo, y para mí el cielo siempre ha significado libertad, y sé que para ti también._

 _No te eches la culpa de lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Si he decidido tomarme un tarro de pastillas y cortarme las venas no es tu culpa, en todo caso tienes la culpa de que no lo haya hecho antes. Siempre has hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme a seguir adelante, pero ya no puedo más y ni tú ni nadie puede ayudarme._

 _Te quiero, no lo olvides, y si en verdad existe un dios y paso el resto de mis días en el purgatorio por haberme quitado la vida, que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado y expiaré mis pecados cuidando de ti a cada paso que des. Seré tu ángel de la guarda._

"Tu mejor amiga, tu hermana, se suicidó y tú no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. O quizás no quisiste verlo" "Deberías habérselo impedido, no deberías haberte entretenido esa tarde con aquel chico y haber llegado antes, entonces seguiría viva" 

-El diablo entró en ella y la convenció de ello, por eso está muerta- les dijo una de las monjas en una charla que dieron tras su muerte.

-¡Cállese!- le gritó Skye sosteniendo fuertemente entre sus brazos un peluche que su amiga tenía desde niña-. ¡El diablo no existe! ¡Dios no existe! Se suicidó porque no podía más, se suicidó porque ustedes no tienen lo que hay que tener para criarnos, para entendernos e intentar ayudarnos. Se piensan que con vigilarnos de vez en cuando es suficiente, se equivocan. Dígame algo, ¿tiene idea de con que tuvo una pesadilla Zack la otra noche?- dijo señalando a un niño de seis años-. Yo sí, o ¿Cómo van las notas de Claudia? Porque estoy segura de que Sam lo sabe y…

-¡Suficiente!- le dijo la monja-. ¡Más que suficiente! ¡Estas castigada!

Y de repente se vio encerrada en una habitación oscura, pequeña y ocupada únicamente por una colchoneta. Allí pasó la siguiente semana alimentándose de pan y agua y llorando por la pérdida de su mejor amiga.

"Eso no fue justo ¿verdad? No fueron capaz de escuchar la verdad y pagaste por ello". "¿No quisiste hacer algo? ¿Vengarte de ellas por tu amiga, por encerrarte allí?"

-No- consiguió articular Skye con sus labios, aun levitando-. Ellas hacían lo que podían, éramos demasiados para tan pocas. Nos hacían crecer temerosos de Dios y a muchos con eso nos quitaron la fe. Lo que les dije lo hice porque estaba enfadada y dolida, y aunque fuesen verdades no fue la forma de hacerlo. No quería venganza porque no tenía nada de lo que vengarme.

Y con eso el hechizo se rompió y Ward logró cogerla antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ward acunando su cara con una de sus manos.

-Si- le contestó ella mirándole a los ojos-. He visto cosas que había preferido olvidar.

-Lo sé.

-Salgamos de aquí, no quiero estar aquí- le dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas y él se levantó y la ayudó a levantarse.

Al verla con la mirada perdida y los ojos lloroso algo se rompió dentro de él y no pudo evitar atraerla hacia él y acunarla entre sus brazos, pero ella no lloró.

Esta situación le había hecho darse cuenta de algo, si quería que salieran de esta y encontrar al resto del equipo debía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido.

-Sácame de aquí- le pidió apretujando su camiseta con una de sus manos para evitar llorar.

Él la cogió en brazos.

-Dime por donde debo de ir.

Ella les guio fuera del orfanato y dieron a parar de nuevo al bosque.

-¿Creéis que esto ha acabado?- se escuchó una voz con eco-. No, mis queridos huéspedes, esto solo acaba de empezar.


	6. Chapter 5: el bosque

Los dos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos después de que la sombra se comunicara con ellos.

-Vale- susurró Skye-. Avancemos, tenemos que avanzar.

-Sí.

Ward dejó a la chica en el suelo, paso el brazo de ella por sus hombros y rodeó su cintura para cargar con gran parte de su peso y comenzaron a andar hacia el bosque

-¿Viste recuerdos?- le preguntó Skye unos minutos después.

-No fueron recuerdos en sí. Vi alguna que otra imagen, pero la mayoría fueron… sentimientos. ¿Y tú?- le contestó él en un susurro.

\- Fueron recuerdos- le contestó-. Cosas que había conseguido superar, e incluso a veces olvidar.

-Lo siento. ¿Quieres contármelo?

-¿Y tú?

-Nada que tú ya no sepas- le contestó él pensando que en una parte muy grande de la frase estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Paramos? Hasta que amanezca, no debe de faltar mucho- él asintió y se sentaron en el bosque, él apoyó su espalda en un tronco y ella sobre el pecho de él.

Pareció un acto tan natural, como si lo hubieran hecho un millón de veces antes (la verdad es que era la primera vez). Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos y giró la cabeza hacia él, aspirando su aroma, que a pesar de oler a fuego y cenizas aun le parecía estar en casa.

-Mi mejor amiga se suicidó cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, yo la encontré- comenzó a contar ella, no iba a hablarle de las familias que la habían pegado, no merecía la pena, él ya tenía suficiente con su propia experiencia.

-Debió de ser horrible.

-Más que horrible, doloroso. Ella me propuso el nombre de Skye en su carta de suicidio ¿no crees que es raro que yo decidiera usarlo?

-Honraste su memoria- le contestó él-. Olvídate de los que digan lo contrario.

-Nadie más lo sabe. A Miles le dije que escogí ese nombre porque para mí representaba la libertad, pero en realidad lo representaba para ella- por un motivo extraño, saber que él era el único al que le había confiado ese "secreto" de su vida le hizo sentir una sensación cálida en el pecho que jamás había experimentado antes.

-¿Eso fue lo único que viste?- le preguntó él pasando un brazo alrededor de la chica y atrayéndola hacia él. Solo con la expresión en la cara de la chica supo la respuesta: no fue lo único.

-No, no fue lo único. Lo de mi amiga es algo que acepté, que superé. También me mostró algo que había preferido olvidar, fingir que no había pasado… bueno, el que tenía que tragarse que nunca pasó jamás lo hizo, pero tampoco preguntó, así que…- dijo ella recordando el momento en el que Miles le preguntó si era virgen, y el hecho que ella supo apenas segundos después de hacerlo por primera vez con él de que se había dado cuenta.

Ward la miraba como intentando con todas sus fuerzas comprender las palabras de la chica.

-Lo siento, pero… no he entendido nada.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

Ella se lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

-No, ahora no- le contestó ella girándole levemente hasta pasar sus dos piernas por debajo de una de las de él y poder abrazarle. Él doblo la rodilla de forma que no la hiciera daño en la pierna mala.

-Estaré aquí cuando estés lista.

-A ti… ¿te dijo algo? La sombra mientras, mientras hurgaba en tu mente.

-Nada que no supiera- le contestó él. "Tú nunca podrías llegar a merecerla. Tú nunca merecerás a nadie" recordó "¿De verdad eres tan ingenuo de pensar que ella nunca se enterara? ¿Qué ella no ha visto ya el monstruo que guardas en tu interior?".

Pero con ella así, abrazada a él, sintiendo su calor, como sus dedos acariciaban su piel por encima de la camiseta… con ella no sentía ningún monstruo, se sentía capaz de ser el héroe que ella creía que era.

-Grant, te vi- le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos-. Estabas destrozado. Si no quieres contármelo no lo hagas, pero no me mientas… no intentes hacer las cosas mejor de lo que son porque te conozco, y se cuando las cosas van mal.

-Soy un monstruo, Skye. Siempre lo he sido- le dijo al fin.

-No es cierto- le contestó ella mirándole decidida, sin un atisbo de mentira en su mirada.

-Tengo oscuridad dentro de mí, oscuridad que destruye todo lo que toco. No quiero arrastrarte conmigo. Tu eres… eres pura, eres luz y yo la oscuridad y no quiero apagarte.

-No soy una santa, Grant. No soy un ángel que brilla con luz propia. ¿Tienes miedo de que vea la oscuridad que hay en ti? La vi el primer día que nos conocimos.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí a mi lado?, sin temerme- le preguntó el sorprendido.

-Que tengas algo oscuro en tu interior no te convierte en un monstruo. Lo que hagas con ella es lo que define quien eres. Tú usas esa oscuridad que hay en ti para proteger a las personas. No eres un héroe, y jamás lo serás, pero si hay otra cosa que no eres es un monstruo o un villano.

-¿Y entonces que soy?

-¿En los términos que estamos usando? Un antihéroe. Te vi matar a Garrett por venganza, por lo que me hizo. Él era un monstruo y acabaste con él, y eres bueno con la gente honrada. Tienes oscuridad en tu interior, pero tú la controlas a ella, no ella a ti.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- le preguntó él mirándola con adoración.

-¿El qué?

-Da igual lo mal que estén las cosas, siempre encuentras la forma de lograr que me sienta como si todo fuera a salir bien, como si esa oscuridad no existiera.

-No lo sé. Es como si yo te preguntara como consigues que contigo me sienta en casa de la forma que nadie jamás lo ha conseguido antes.

Sus caras cada vez estaban más cerca la una de la otra, mientras se miraban a los ojos como si no existiera nada más, como si no estuvieran en medio de toda esta locura perseguidos por un auténtico monstruo y todo el equipo no hubiese desaparecido.

Cuando sus labios se juntaron ambos sintieron como si hubieran encontrado su sitio en la vida, en los labios del otro.

Él comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica mientras ella metía las manos por debajo de la camiseta de él, acariciando su torso. Cansada de tener que luchar contra la camiseta para poder moverse se propuso sacarla por la cabeza de Ward.

Él la ayudó a tumbarse baca arriba en el suelo, intentando colocarse sobre ella de forma que no la hiciera daño en la pierna y volvió a besarla.

Skye jamás había hacho esto en un bosque, con Miles lo hizo en todos los lugares que se os puedan ocurrir dentro de la comodidad de cuatro paredes, pero jamás lo había hecho al aire libre.

Él en cambio, tras tantos años de servicio y cinco viviendo en un bosque, no era la primera vez que practicaba sexo en medio de un bosque, pero si era un novato en lo que ese momento le importaba, era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a alguien.

Comenzó a bajar besando su cuello con delicadeza hasta llegar al escote de la chica y comenzó a desabotonar la camiseta que ella llevaba besando la piel que iba quedando expuesta hasta que la camisa quedó totalmente abierta.

Ambos sabían que dadas las circunstancias no podrían desnudarse hasta quedar por completo piel con piel, pero eso no les impidió aprovechar la piel que si podía tocarse.

Se acariciaron y besaron largo rato, más del que podían permitirse, hasta que él bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior de la chica con sumo cuidado hasta que esta quedo en sus tobillos y luego bajó la suya propia.

-Te amo- tubo la necesidad de decir él antes de introducirse lentamente en ella.

Le pareció una diosa cuando notó sus uñas clavarse en su hombro y espalda y la vio arquear la espalda en un arrebato de placer mientras aspiraba aire de golpe… sin duda era una imagen que le gustaría ver cada día.

Comenzó a moverse en el interior de ella, entrando y saliendo, mientras que su mano acariciaba su clítoris. Sintió como ella tuvo dos orgasmos antes de que lo tuviera él y al acabar calló en el suelo al lado de la chica, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Ella sintió como lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba el pelo del especialista.

Un día pensó que Miles era el hombre al que de adolescente lo hubiera gustado esperar para dar ese paso, el de entregarse a alguien. Pero hoy se había dado cuenta de que era Ward el hombre con el que ella había soñado. El cual a ella le hubiera gustado dar ese paso que le parecía de suma importancia en esos años tan difíciles de su vida.

Sin poder evitarlo sollozó, y él se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas. Se incorporó y cogió la cara de la chica entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?- le preguntó él corriendo a observar si volvía a salir sangre de la herida.

-No, no, tranquilo. No me has hecho daño- se apresuró a decir ella.

-Entones, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó él con un nudo en la garganta.

-Créeme, lo que ha pasado es lo único de los que no me arrepiento de las últimas horas. Es solo que… estoy tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo que no puedo evitarlo.

-No te entiendo- admitió él.

-Cuando era una adolescente todas las chicas que rondaban mi edad decían que habían conseguido muchas cosas de los hombres de las casa de acogida con su cuerpo, no de todos, había gente decente, pero también había gente que no lo era. Yo en cambio era lo suficientemente ingenua como paro soñar con cuentos de princesas- le contó ella-. Yo me veía incapaz de entregarme a un hombre al que no amara. Yo quería esperar a estar enamorada, al chico correcto. Pero no me dejaron.

-¿Cómo que no te dejaron?

-Una mujer me acogió y poco después me llevo a una casa, el hombre que vivía allí le había pagado una alta suma de dinero por mí. Ella amenazó con matarme si no hacía lo que él me pedía, y era sincera. Me odie durante meses por lo que le dejé hacerme. Luego de unos años conocí a Miles, él era bueno, amable… creí que él era el hombre con el que soñé que pasara, pero no lo era.

-¿No?- preguntó el con ganas de acunarla entre sus brazos para borrar lo que esa mujer y ese hombre la habían hecho.

-No. Le engañé, le dije que era virgen, pero él se dio cuenta de que no lo era, tampoco dijo nada al respecto en ningún momento de nuestra relación, pero yo lo supe. Fingí que todo había sido como yo quería. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta que el hombre con el que soñaba, el hombre con el que iba a compartir mi vida, no era Miles, eras tú. Eras tú- y con eso se acercó a besarle, él se lo devolvió gustoso y aprovecho la ocasión para abrazarla como había deseados hacerlo.


	7. Chapter 6: el bosque

-¡FITZ!- escuchó una voz a lo lejos que le llamaba-. ¡FITZ, REACCIONA!

Parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con Skye zarandeándole, soltó el pomo de la puerta de su instituto y comenzó a temblar de rabia. Antes de que ni Ward ni Skye pudieran frenarle él entró corriendo al edificio.

-¡Fitz!- escuchó exclamar a Ward pero le ignoró.

Recorrió a la carrera los pasillos hasta llegar a la vitrina de trofeos de futbol y de las animadoras. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo con qué romper el cristal, y acabó cogiendo una silla de una de las aulas.

Lanzó la silla contra el cristal y este se rompió en mil pedazos dejando a su alcance los trofeos.

Cogió uno de ellos y lo estampó contra una pared, haciendo que se desmontara por completo. Luego cogió otro e iba a hacer lo mismo cuando escuchó un crujido tras de él.

-Dejadme en paz, quiero hacer esto ¡tengo que hacer esto! Ellos se creían los reyes de este instituto ¿no? Pues ahora no son nada- y de repente se dio la vuelta esperando ver a sus dos amigos, pero en lugar de eso vio una sombra. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que más que una sombra parecía una nueve de humo negro.

Cogió fuertemente el trofeo que tenía en la mano e intentó golpear a la sombre con él, pero este le atravesó y unas prolongaciones con forma de brazos salieron de la sombra y le tiraron al suelo.

De repente sintió como comenzaba a empujarle de los pies y como los cristales del suelo se clavaban en sus manos. Intento agarrarse al suelo con las manos, como si eso le diese alguna posibilidad, pero el dolor era demasiado como para poder agarrarse en realidad.

Aun así pareció cansar a la sombra, porque pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro.

Despertó horas después en una habitación oscura y fría. Las manos le dolían y ni hablar de la cabeza que parecía que le iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Sentía algo seco en sus manos, pero luego recordó los cristales y supuso que era sangre.

-¿Hola?- preguntó-. ¿May? ¿Coulson? ¿Skye? ¿Ward?- se paró en seco antes pronunciar el siguiente nombre, estaba bastante claro que ella no le contestaría nunca más.

Fitz calló de rodillas escondiendo la cara en sus ensangrentadas manos y lloró por su amiga, por la que había sido la mujer de la que había estado enamorado desde que se graduaron en la academia y que ya no volvería.

De su llanto le sacó una luz que apareció de repente en la habitación, tuvo que entornar y tapar sus ojos para que estos no le dolieran.

-¿Sabes?- escuchó una voz-. Eres un privilegiado.

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?- preguntó él.

-No todos pueden ver lo que vas a ver tú aquí hoy.

-¿Qué voy a ver?- preguntó Fitz levantándose.

-El futuro. Un futuro bastante inmediato, pero un futuro, al fin y al cabo- Fitz notó como la voz que antes era de la sombre se iba transformando en otra que él conocía bastante bien y una silueta humana apareció de la nada.

Él se quedó sin palabras y retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Jemma- susurró. Era ella, era su cara, su forma de andar, su pelo, sus ojos, pero su piel parecía de mármol y su cuerpo brillaba de forma poco natural.

-Hola Fitz- le sonrió ella.

-¿Quién eres? Jemma está muerta

-Tienes razón, pero he supuesto que te sentirías más cómodo si es ella quien te lo muestra.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?- le preguntó él a la sombra que ahora tenía la forma de Jemma.

-Porque puedo, y porque es divertido. Vosotros los humanos sois tan… sentimentalistas, tan débiles, tan leales. Me dais risa.

-Tú hiciste que se estrellara nuestro avión ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí ¿Quién si no?

-¡Tú la mataste!- lo único que le frenaba para lanzarse sobre la sombra ahora que tenía forma humana es que era su cuerpo.

-Y os mataré al resto, pero todo a su debido tiempo.

-¿Dónde están May y Coulson?

-Aún están vivos, si es lo que te preocupa. Y la señorita Melinda May ya ha despertado. Ahora vallamos a lo que nos ha traído aquí. ¿Qué futuro deseas ver antes? ¿El de May y Coulson, el de Skye y Ward o el tuyo?

-Quiero que nos dejes salir de aquí.

-El de May y Coulson, pues.

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?- preguntó la especialista acomodándose mejor en la camilla en la que estaba tumbada._

 _-No lo sé- le contestó el agente de campo, pero si SHIELD supiera algo de lo que ha pasado ya nos hubieran venido a buscar. Ojalá los chicos hayan salido de aquí._

 _-Están con Ward, él cuidará de ellos._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo será capaz de cuidar de ellos? Esa cosa, lo que nos tiene encerrados, no es algo normal, créeme._

 _-Me duele la cabeza- le dijo la especialista._

 _-Es normal, nos dimos un buen golpe cuando el avión se estrelló._

 _-Dimos… golpe… avión- comenzó a tartamudear May-. Salir… Skye… sombra…_

 _-¿May?- la llamó Coulson._

 _-Conseguir… ayuda… Jemma… muerta…_

 _-¡¿May?!- exclamó Coulson al ver como sangre comenzaba a caer por su nariz y que ella comenzaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sin ninguna clase de control-. ¡AYUDA!- gritó._

 _Esa cosa tenía que ayudarle, aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que él no podría escapar._

 _De repente vio como la mujer empezaba a convulsionar y cuando las convulsiones pararon la cara inexpresiva de May le miro sin verle. Estaba muerta._

 _Coulson se quedó mirando el cadáver de su amiga durante unos cuarenta minutos antes de empezar a trazar un plan._

 _-Perdóname May, sabes que no tengo otra salida- y con esto golpeó todo lo fuerte que pudo la puerta de la jaula con las piernas y esta se abrió. Apartó la vista al escuchar como las cuchillas impactaban en el cuerpo sin vida de la especialista._

-Bueno, pues hasta ahí ha llegado May… o llegará, el de Coulson será algo más largo. ¿Cuál quieres ver ahora? ¿El de Ward y Skye?

 _Ellos se encontraban abrazados con la espalda apoyada en el metal de la cabina de un avión, aunque no del avión en el que ellos se habían estrellado. Él acariciaba su pelo mientras que ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las gotas de lluvia cayeran por sus mejillas._

 _-Todo está acabado, moriremos aquí- dijo la chica mirando a una radio que se encontraba en el suelo-. No vamos a poder arreglar la radio, no sin Fitz, y no vamos a poder encontrar a Fitz porque es inútil intentar encontrar algo en este bosque. Es un milagro que hayamos encontrado esta cabina. El maldito bosque cambia continuamente._

 _-Les encontraremos, Skye. Son fuertes._

 _-Aunque alguno lograra escapar jamás nos encontraríamos. Prométeme que no nos separaremos, que pase lo que pase, nos quede el tiempo que nos quede, si tenemos que morir en este lugar lo haremos juntos._

 _-Te lo prometo._

_Entones escucharon un ruido y un aullido._

 _-Lobos- susurró Skye asustada._

 _-Dame una de las pistolas y escóndete en la cabina- le dijo Ward quitándole una de las pistolas y ayudándola a levantarse._

 _-No voy a dejarte solo._

 _-No estás en condiciones, Skye, recuerda tu pierna._

 _-Si no me ha importado mi pierna para acostarme contigo hace unas horas menos me importa aun para proteger tu espalda- le dijo ella._

 _-Skye, por favor. Por favor, escóndete- le pidió él cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y besando sus labios-. Por favor._

 _Ella asintió y se escondió justo a tiempo de que uno de los lobos llegara, poco después llegó otro. Uno de ellos se lanzó sobre Ward y este levantó el arma y le disparo, perdiendo de vista al otro que se lanzó sobre él y le hincó los dientes en el costado. Un disparo que provenía del arma que Skye sostenía entre sus manos hizo caer al animal._

 _Skye corrió hacia el especialista y se arrodilló a su lado taponando la herida que sangraba abundantemente._

 _-Aguanta, me lo has prometido ¿recuerdas? Me has prometido que moriríamos juntos, yo no me estoy muriendo, así que tú tampoco puedes hacerlo- le dijo ella acomodando la cabeza de él en su regazo sin dejan de taponar la herida._

 _-Te… te equivocabas- le dijo él._

 _-¿En qué?_

 _-Si… eres un ángel… que…. brilla con luz… propia- se esforzó en decir él y ella negó con la cabeza._

 _-No hables- lloró besando sus ensangrentados labios-. No te esfuerces. Cierra los ojos y todo pasará muy pronto. Te quiero, ¿vale? Nunca lo olvides._

 _-Me alegro…_

 _-¿De qué?_

 _-De haber… tenido… la oportu…nidad de demostrarte… cuanto te amo…de todas las… maneras… posibles._

 _-Podrías haberte ahorrado la de dar tu vida por mí- dijo ella con la voz rota._

 _-Prométeme una cosa…_

 _-Lo que quieras._

 _-Prométeme que saldrás de aquí. Prométeme que vivirás._

 _-Te lo prometo_

 _Pronto el chico dejó de respirar y ella comenzó a llorar sonoramente sobre su cadáver._

-Los enviaras tu ¿verdad?- preguntó Fitz-. A los lobos.

-Sí, nada pasa en este bosque sin que yo de mi aprobación. El señor Coulson nunca debió intentar escapar. Es la relación causa y efecto. Si Coulson no hubiera escapado, esos lobos jamás les habrían atrapado.

-¿Y qué pasará conmigo?- preguntó Fitz.

-¿No prefieres ver que ocurrirá después con Coulson y Skye? Me temo que en lo otro te he mentido, no puedo enseñarte tu propio futuro- le sonrió la cara de Jemma. No podía ser su cara, él mismo había enterrado su cara.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo antes?

-Claro.

-¿Dónde está su cuerpo?- preguntó con los puños apretados.

-No hay ningún cuerpo, ya no, lo quemé. También estaba en ese avión, pero no lo encontrasteis, y el avión explotó.

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

-Por ver vuestra cara cuando encontrarais su cabeza en una pica. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que me gusta jugar con las personas? Sigamos con el futuro.

 _Mientras el agente veterano caminaba por el bosque escuchó un llanto y se dejó guiar por él. Cuando lo encontró vio a Skye inclinada sobre el cuerpo del especialista, llorando como si le acabaran de arrancar la vida._

 _Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado._

 _La chica se sobresaltó al notar una mano en su hombro y se separó con brusquedad sin soltar el cuerpo del especialista hasta que las lágrimas le permitieron reconocer al propietario de la mano._

 _-Coulson- dijo y le abrazó con uno de sus manos mientras el otro seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo del especialista._

 _-Tienes que soltarle- le dijo el agente intentando que la mano de la chica soltara la ensangrentada camisa de Ward-. Confía en mí, él no querría esto, querría que lucharas._

 _Horas más tarde ella estaba sentada mirando a la nada mientras que sostenía entre sus manos unas chapas militares que Ward llevaba a todas partes como amuleto. Ponía su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento del tiempo que estuvo en la escuela militar._

 _A su lado había un montículo de tierra bajo el cual estaba el propietario de dichas chapas._

 _-Tenemos que comer- dijo Coulson-. Llevamos dos días sin hacerlo._

 _-No voy a comerme al animal que ha matado a Ward- dijo ella decidida._

 _-Está bien. Supongo que ha sido ese- dijo señalando al lobo que tenía la boca ensangrentada-, nos comeremos al otro._

 _Ella asintió._

 ****Las imágenes cesaron y Fitz miró a la chica.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Coulson y Skye saldrán de aquí?

-No lo sé, esto es todo lo que puedo ver… veo el futuro, pero solo el más cercano.

-¿Es inevitable?- preguntó Fitz.

-No, pero en todos los siglos que llevo habitando este bosque y con los miles de personas que an pasado por aquí. Nunca, jamás, han conseguido cambiarlo. ¿Y sabes otra cosa que tampoco ha ocurrido jamás?

-No.

-Nunca nadie ha logrado salir de este lugar.


	8. Chapter 7: game over

_-¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?- preguntó la especialista acomodándose mejor en la camilla en la que estaba tumbada._

 _-No lo sé- le contestó el agente de campo-, pero si SHIELD supiera algo de lo que ha pasado ya nos hubieran venido a buscar. Ojalá los chicos hayan salido de aquí._

 _-Están con Ward, él cuidará de ellos._

 _-¿Cuánto tiempo será capaz de cuidar de ellos? Esa cosa, lo que nos tiene encerrados, no es algo normal, créeme._

 _-Me duele la cabeza- le dijo la especialista._

 _-Es normal, nos dimos un buen golpe cuando el avión se estrelló._

 _-Dimos… golpe… avión- comenzó a tartamudear May-. Salir… Skye… sombra…_

 _-¿May?- la llamó Coulson._

 _-Conseguir… ayuda… Jemma… muerta…_

 _-¡¿May?!- exclamó Coulson al ver como sangre comenzaba a caer por su nariz y que ella comenzaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sin ninguna clase de control-. ¡AYUDA!- gritó._

 _Esa cosa tenía que ayudarle, aunque solo fuera para asegurarse de que él no podría escapar._

 _De repente vio como la mujer empezaba a convulsionar y cuando las convulsiones pararon la cara inexpresiva de May le miro sin verle. Estaba muerta._

 _Coulson se quedó mirando el cadáver de su amiga durante unos cuarenta minutos antes de empezar a trazar un plan._

 _-Perdóname May, sabes que no tengo otra salida- y con esto golpeó todo lo fuerte que pudo la puerta de la jaula con las piernas y esta se abrió. Apartó la vista al escuchar como las cuchillas impactaban en el cuerpo sin vida de la especialista._

El agente respiró hondo un par de veces antes de atreverse a salir de la jaula y girarse hacia la puerta, eso le obligaría a mirar hacia donde estaba el cadáver de la especialista. Se quedó unos segundos mirando al suelo, cubierto de sangre de la especialista.

Intentó por todos sus medios no pisar la sangre de su amiga, pero le fue imposible, el charco era demasiado grande. Él se acercó a la camilla e intentó levantar la placa de acero que descansaba sobre gran parte del cuerpo de la especialista, solo dejando a la vista su cabeza y sus piernas de rodilla para abajo.

Uso toda la fuerza que pudo para intentar levantarla, pero no hubo forma.

-Lo siento- le susurró-. No puedo hacerlo- susurró acariciando su pelo.

Salió de la habitación con sigilo mirando hacia todos lados y siguió los pasillos hasta llegar al bosque.

Miró hacia el cielo y vio nubes negras y densas. Iba a llover. Eso le alegró, la lluvia cubriría su rastro.

Comenzó a correr por el bosque mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre él y borraban sus pasos. Tenía que encontrar el avión, era la mejor forma de localizar a Ward, Skye y Fitz.

Llegó a un claro qué le recordó al que había estado cuando le capturaron junto a May… pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo y cuando quiso retroceder ya nada era como él recordaba haber visto segundos atrás, ¿Dónde demonios estaba?.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Skye se incorporó en el pecho de Ward unos minutos después y le miró seria.

-Tenemos que salir de este bosque y pedir ayuda para encontrar a Coulson, May y Fitz- le dijo ella mientras se levantaba y colocaba toda su ropa en su sitio. Él la observó aun en el suelo con una ceja alzada ¿era bipolar? Un segundo estaba casi dormida entre sus brazos y al segundo siguiente se había levantado como una bala a la pata coja y le había lanzado su camiseta a la cara.

-La idea de la radio estuvo bien- le dijo él levantándose.

-Pero estaría mejor si fuésemos capaces de encontrar el avión en este bosque- le contestó ella quitándole las ramitas del suelo que se habían pegado a su espalda antes de que él se colocara la camiseta.

-Nos costará más encontrarlo, eso está claro, pero que este sitio haya cambiado la cabina de sitio no quiere decir que la haya desintegrado- le dijo él quitándole otra ramita a ella, pero esta vez del pelo.

-Pero el fuego que se produjo en el cuerpo del avión si puede haberlo hecho.

-Puede, pero hay que intentarlo.

Ellos comenzaron a andar por el bosque, el sostenía gran parte del peso de ella (por poco que fuera) y juntos caminaron durante varias horas hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cabina de una avioneta. No era el BUS, eso estaba claro, pero serviría igual.

Grant entró y sacó la radio. Dio a unos cuantos botones, pero no pasó nada.

-Inténtalo otra vez- le dijo ella.

Nada.

-Está rota- informó Grant tendiéndole la radio a la hacker.

-Puedo intentar arreglarla- dijo la chica-. Fitz lo haría mejor, pero si es algo sencillo puedo hacerlo.

-Inténtalo- le dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella se sentó apoyada en el fuselaje y pasó las siguientes horas tratando de hacer funcionar la radio. Pero ya pasado hacía unas horas el mediodía la radio hizo un sonido sordo y comenzó a echar humo.

Skye cerró los puños y los colocó en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y Ward la cogió por los hombros y la acercó a él, abrazándola con la espalda apoyada en la cabina de la avioneta mientras comenzaba a llover.

 _Él acariciaba su pelo mientras que ella cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las gotas de lluvia cayeran por sus mejillas._

 _-Todo está acabado, moriremos aquí- dijo la chica mirando a la radio que se encontraba en el suelo-. No vamos a poder arreglar la radio, no sin Fitz, y no vamos a poder encontrar a Fitz porque es inútil intentar encontrar algo en este bosque. Es un milagro que hayamos encontrado esta cabina. El maldito bosque cambia continuamente._

 _-Les encontraremos, Skye. Son fuertes._

 _-Aunque alguno lograra escapar jamás nos encontraríamos. Prométeme que no nos separaremos, que pase lo que pase, nos quede el tiempo que nos quede, si tenemos que morir en este lugar lo haremos juntos._

 _-Te lo prometo._

_Entones escucharon un ruido y un aullido._

 _-Lobos- susurró Skye asustada._

 _-Dame una de las pistolas y escóndete en la cabina- le dijo Ward quitándole una de las pistolas y ayudándola a levantarse._

 _-No voy a dejarte solo._

 _-No estás en condiciones, Skye, recuerda tu pierna._

 _-Si no me ha importado mi pierna para acostarme contigo hace unas horas menos me importa aun para proteger tu espalda- le dijo ella._

 _-Skye, por favor. Por favor, escóndete- le pidió él cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y besando sus labios-. Por favor._

 _Ella asintió y se escondió justo a tiempo de que uno de los lobos llegara, poco después llegó otro. Uno de ellos se lanzó sobre Ward y este levantó el arma y le disparo, perdiendo de vista al otro que se lanzó sobre él y le hincó los dientes en el costado. Un disparo que provenía del arma que Skye sostenía entre sus manos hizo caer al animal._

 _Skye corrió hacia el especialista y se arrodilló a su lado taponando la herida que sangraba abundantemente._

 _-Aguanta, me lo has prometido ¿recuerdas? Me has prometido que moriríamos juntos, yo no me estoy muriendo, así que tú tampoco puedes hacerlo- le dijo ella acomodando la cabeza de él en su regazo sin dejan de taponar la herida._

 _-Te… te equivocabas- le dijo él._

 _-¿En qué?_

 _-Si… eres un ángel… que…. brilla con luz… propia- se esforzó en decir él y ella negó con la cabeza._

 _-No hables- lloró besando sus ensangrentados labios-. No te esfuerces. Cierra los ojos y todo pasará muy pronto. Te quiero, ¿vale? Nunca lo olvides._

 _-Me alegro…_

 _-¿De qué?_

 _-De haber… tenido… la oportu…nidad de demostrarte… cuanto te amo…de todas las… maneras… posibles._

 _-Podrías haberte ahorrado la de dar tu vida por mí- dijo ella con la voz rota._

 _-Prométeme una cosa…_

 _-Lo que quieras._

 _-Prométeme que saldrás de aquí. Prométeme que vivirás._

 _-Te lo prometo._

 _Pronto el chico dejó de respirar y ella comenzó a llorar sonoramente sobre su cadáver._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Mientras el agente veterano caminaba por el bosque escuchó un llanto y se dejó guiar por él. Cuando lo encontró vio a Skye inclinada sobre el cuerpo del especialista, llorando como si le acabaran de arrancar la vida._

 _Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado._

 _La chica se sobresaltó al notar una mano en su hombro y se separó con brusquedad sin soltar el cuerpo del especialista hasta que las lágrimas le permitieron reconocer al propietario de la mano._

 _-Coulson- dijo y le abrazó con uno de sus manos mientras el otro seguía sosteniendo el cuerpo del especialista._

 _-Tienes que soltarle- le dijo el agente intentando que la mano de la chica soltara la ensangrentada camisa de Ward-. Confía en mí, él no querría esto, querría que lucharas._

 _Horas más tarde ella estaba sentada mirando a la nada mientras que sostenía entre sus manos unas chapas militares que Ward llevaba a todas partes como amuleto. Ponía su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento del tiempo que estuvo en la escuela militar._

 _A su lado había un montículo de tierra bajo el cual estaba el propietario de dichas chapas._

 _-Tenemos que comer- dijo Coulson-. Llevamos dos días sin hacerlo._

 _-No voy a comerme al animal que ha matado a Ward- dijo ella decidida._

 _-Está bien. Supongo que ha sido ese- dijo señalando al lobo que tenía la boca ensangrentada-, nos comeremos al otro._

 _Ella asintió._

Después de comer y descansar un tiempo, algo que ambos necesitaban, ella tras el trauma y él tras la huida por el bosque, continuaron buscando juntos la forma de salir de allí. Coulson no le comunicó la muerte de May, Skye no estaba en condiciones de aceptarla tras morir Ward entre sus brazos y se arrepintió de no haber buscado en aquel edificio al huir al enterarse de que la sombra se había llevado a Fitz.

Tenían que salir de allí y conseguir ayuda para Fitz. Y lo conseguirían, lo conseguirían juntos.

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: hola! Ya queda muy poco para que se acabe esta historia. Sé que este no aporta casi nada nuevo y que algunas partes están cogidas del anterior, pero era necesario un capitulo de enlace.**

 **En dos o tres capítulos se diremos adiós a esta historia. Un beso.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	9. capitulo 8: la huida (epilogo)

Pronto los dos se pusieron en marcha, comenzaron a correr por el bosque buscando la forma de salir de allí, tenía que haberla. Por difícil que fuera tenía que haberla.

Parecía que habían corrido durante horas cuando algo paso, de nuevo los aullidos. Eso trajo a la mente de Skye ese momento en el que el animal había clavado sus afilados dientes en la piel de Ward.

Pudo ver con perfecta claridad cómo, al salir de su escondite, ese animal clavó sus dientes hasta cubrir por completo su hocico de sangre.

-Corre- fueron las únicas palabras que el agente veterano pudo decir.

Y ella lo hizo, seguida de cerca por el hombre, hasta que ya no oyeron ningún rastro de los lobos, pero ese no era su mayor problema: la sombra había vuelto.

"Nunca saldréis de este bosque" escucharon en sus cabezas "Vosotros sois mi fuerza".

Skye cogió la mano de Coulson y comenzó a tirar de él a toda velocidad… no sabía por qué pero prefería a los lobos asesinos que a esa cosa.

Corrieron, corrieron como jamás habían corrido. No solo temían por sus vidas, también temían por su cordura… esa que poco a poco esa sombra les iba quitando.

De la nada apareció un barranco y Skye tropezó, llevándose consigo al agente veterano y ambos comenzaron a rodar golpeándose contra todo lo que se encontraban: piedras, árboles, ramas e incluso el otro.

Una vez abajo pudieron oír algo que deseaban escuchar con todas sus fuerzas: tráfico. Pero también algo que les aterraba: la sombra que había conseguido alcanzarles.

-¡Corre! ¡Skye, corre!- le pidió el agente de campo mientras sacaba el arma que había cogido del cadáver de Ward y apuntaba a la sombra. Skye pudo ver cómo, tras disparar cuatro tiros hacia la sombra, Coulson era absorbido por ella y lanzado contra un árbol- ¡CORRE!- le gritó con sus últimas fuerzas, y ella lo hizo.

 **Unos meses después.**

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó un hombre de color con un largo abrigo y un parche en el ojo mirando a través de un cristal a una chica que se encontraba sentada en una cama, con las piernas encogidas y abrazadas contra el pecho y la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared del pasillo en el que el hombre estaba.

-Mal, no hemos conseguido que diga una palabra desde que la trajeron. Es como si viviera en otro mundo. Tiene unas pesadillas tan fuertes por las noches que hemos tenido que sedarla. Grita los nombres de su equipo y también grita de terror- le contestó la mujer ataviada con una bata blanca con el expediente de la chica en la mano.

-¿Puedo pasar a hablar con ella?

-Lo siento, pero no creo que le saque mucho, como le he dicho: no habla, y cuando lo hace tiene crisis nerviosas. Cuando se la pregunta por lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar entra en un estado defensivo peligroso para ella misma y para los que la rodean. Si quiere entrar para preguntarla como esta y contarle como le ha ido el día estupendo, pero si va a entrar para alterarla me temo que no puedo dejarle pasar, director.

-Es la única persona que ha logrado salir de ese bosque, y necesitamos lo que ella sabe para vencer lo que hay dentro.

-Pero ella no está en condiciones de contestar nada.

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar, en el exterior del hospital psiquiátrico de SHIELD donde la superviviente estaba internada, un hombre miraba hacia la ventana de la chica.

Bueno, no era exactamente un hombre, era el cuerpo de un hombre invadido por un ser que parecía humo.

Los ojos de Leo Fitz escrutaban el lugar escondidos entre las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban en el exterior del recinto con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

Ella le había dicho como salir, ella le había mostrado el camino, y ahora él podría alimentarse de sus miedos para ir ganando poder y gracias al chico podía moverse entre las personas como uno más.

Él se alimentaba del terror, creaba el terror, era el terror, y pronto no solo esa chica alimentaria sus fuerzas, sino toda la humanidad.


	10. Chapter 10

primer capitulo es "la heredera" ya publicado


End file.
